Plastic night
by AgentSkulder
Summary: Hollywood AD follow-up. Mulder and Scully have a bureau credit card for the evening....*Bwa-ha-ha!* Includes a fancy restaurant and drunkeness


Plastic night  
  
Ok, this is my first attempt at writing an x files fic. So be gentle and supportive damnit! This story picks up where Hollywood AD left off: Mulder and Scully were given a bureau credit card for the evening. So, this is my take on the damage they caused. *Bwa-ha-ha* Umm, there's a tiny spoiler for Small potatoes, but not really. All feedback is very much needed and appreciated, as for archives, sure! I'd be honored, just please ask first. Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah not mine. Enjoy!!  
  
  
  
"What's that?" Mulder asked.  
  
"I'm in love with Associate producer Walter Skinner." Scully answered.  
  
They both laughed as Mulder took Scully's hand in his and swung them playfully.  
  
"Ah, me, too." He laughed.  
  
They walked out to their car and Mulder looked up at the evening sky lit up by the city lights that reflected off the smog. Only one star was visible through the thick, pale-gray blanket.  
  
"So, whatcha wanna do?" Scully asked all agog as they got into the car.  
  
"Hmmmm."Mulder thought as he tapped the keys in the ignition. "How about dinner?"  
  
"That's boring Mulder! We're in Hollywood, let's do something fun!" She griped.  
  
"But I'm hungry." He whined pathetically as he flashed her a puppy-dog look.  
  
"You should've eaten that popcorn."  
  
Mulder pouted. "C'mon Scully! We'll go somewhere super nice."  
  
"Fine. But let's go to the Santa Monica pier or something after."  
  
"Yay!" He exclaimed triumphantly.  
  
"I'm in the mood to go dancing!" He turned on the radio and bobbed his head. Scully laughed hysterically and held her hand to her chest.  
  
"What?" He questioned hurtfully.  
  
"You? You go dancing?" Scully asked between gasps for air.  
  
"Hey----- shut up! I can dance, good too!" He replied confidently.  
  
"I'm sorry Mulder, I, I just got this really funny visual of you in a club with your hands behind your head gyrating your hips." She giggled.  
  
"You in the mood to go clubbing Scully?" He asked jokingly. "I'd like to see YOU dance."  
  
"I can dance." She replied seriously.  
  
Mulder grinned and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine. We'll go dance Mulder." She challenged.  
  
"Fine." He smiled in return as they pulled up in front of a fancy-shmancy restaurant called Christy's. The parking lot was crowded with Limos, BMWs, Porsches (all the richy cars you can imagine.)  
  
The valet guy opened up Scully's door and helped her out. He raced over to Mulder's side, but he'd already gotten out. He tossed him the keys and grinned form ear to ear. He walked over to Scully and held out his arm. They crossed arms and walked into the candle-lit, soft romantic music filled restaurant. A man wearing a tux and shiny, black, military- type shoes seated them.  
  
"Man! What are we supposed to do with all of these?" Mulder asked as he examined the variety of silverware laid out before him.  
  
"You work your way from the outside in." Scully whispered as their waitress approached them.  
  
"What do you think Scully? Wine?" Mulder asked.  
  
Scully's eyes widened mischievously.  
  
"We'll have your most expensive bottle." Mulder grinned.  
  
"Okay." She nodded and walked away.  
  
The two giggled childishly.  
  
"Let's dance." Mulder proposed.  
  
"Here, Mulder?"  
  
He stood and held out his hand to her.  
  
"I don't know Mulder." She moved her eyes around the restaurant nervously.  
  
"Please?" He batted his eyelashes and stuck out his bottom lip.  
  
She let him help her up and he put his right hand on the small of her back and held out his other hand with hers cupped in it. She rested her head on his chest and sighed.  
  
"See, I can dance." He whispered.  
  
She giggled then he threw her into a dip. When he pulled her back up he accidentally stepped on her foot.  
  
"Owwww Mulder." She laughed, "You spoke to soon."  
  
The waitress returned with the wine and Scully sat back down.  
  
"Woo-hoo!" Mulder smiled as he pushed her chair in.  
  
"Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked Scully.  
  
"Ummm..How's your chicken?"  
  
"C'mon Scully, you only live once! We'll have two filet mignons." Mulder interrupted.  
  
Scully looked at him in shock. "Uh, ok."  
  
"Both medium-rare. I'd like a fully loaded baked potato."  
  
"Uh, I'd like the vegetables please." Scully said.  
  
The waitress jotted down their order then left. Scully looked at Mulder in disbelief. "You're awfully demanding tonight."  
  
~~~~~~~~ONE HOUR LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ha-ha-ha!" Scully cried as she bent over.  
  
"Hey! You're getting your hair in your food!" Mulder exclaimed as he grabbed her hair and lifted it from her steak.  
  
Scully lifted her head and took her hair from Mulder's hand and looked at it cross-eyed, more giggles.  
  
"Would you hold my hair back if I puked?" She asked him seriously.  
  
Mulder moved his eyes over to the empty wine bottle, then back over to the very drunk Scully.  
  
"Sure." He shrugged.  
  
The waitress returned once again. "Would you like anything else?"  
  
"Hmmm...How about a baked Alaska and some coffee?" Mulder smiled, his eyes heavy and red.  
  
"A burnt what?" Scully giggled.  
  
"A BAKED Alaska. It's really cool! It's, umm, it's fiery ice cream!" He exclaimed.  
  
"WOW." Scully replied in amusement as she struggled to hold up her head.  
  
Their baked Alaska and coffee came and the two giggled juvenilley like Beavis and Butt-head. Mulder took a spoonful of the ice cream and held it out to Scully's face, but his unsteady hand collided the spoon with her nose. This sent them both into uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"We're such light-weights!" Mulder cried out as Scully stuck out her tongue trying to lick the ice cream off her nose.  
  
The whole restaurant looked up at them in disgust, but they didn't seem to notice. The coffee seemed sobered them up a little bit, but not much.  
  
Their waitress came up to them with their check and gourmet mints. Mulder looked at the check and started laughing so hard drool dripped down the side of his mouth.  
  
"What?" Scully giggled feeling left out.  
  
"We just drank an eight hundred dollar bottle of wine!" He giggled.  
  
Scully laughed hysterically like a hyena and bent forward again, this time getting her hair in her ice cream.  
  
"Hey!" Mulder picked her hair up form the melted white mess, and started to lick the ice cream out of it.  
  
"HEY! What are you doing?" Scully demanded in an almost hoarse laugh as she pulled her hair out of his mouth.  
  
"Let's go to the Santa Monica pier!!!" Mulder suggested.  
  
"Ok." Scully shrugged.  
  
They paid their $950 bill (with the bureau credit card of course) and headed for the door.  
  
"Uh, Scully? We should probably call a cab." Mulder giggled.  
  
"Good idea!" She responded as she gripped onto his shoulder for support.  
  
Needless to say, the cab ride was interesting. It involved a lot of Mulder and Scully laughing and bad jokes that really didn't make much sense. They got to the pier and balanced on each other as they got out of the car.  
  
"WOAH!!" Scully exclaimed as she looked around.  
  
With their arms around each other, they staggered over to the Ferris wheel. They made a pit stop to buy Scully some cotton candy, and Mulder, despite his present intoxication, won her a teddy bear in the ring toss. They got onto the Ferris wheel and Mulder put his arm around her as she indulged herself in her cotton candy and hugged her bear, making happy noises as the cotton candy disintegrated in her mouth.  
  
"You want some?" She offered as she held it out in front of his face.  
  
"Nah." He replied.  
  
They stopped at the top and they both leaned back and admired the world below them contently.  
  
"Mulder, I had a lot of fun tonight." Scully smiled as she snuggled up to his side sleepily.  
  
"Me too." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ONE MONTH LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mulder sat up and looked over at his alarm clock. Six thirty am on a Saturday. He groaned as he picked up the ringing phone.  
  
"Mulder," He muttered.  
  
"Agent Mulder? I need you to explain something to me. How in the hell did you and Agent Scully manage to spend nearly one thousand dollars?" AD Skinner's voice demanded angrily  
  
Mulder's eyes widened and he gulped.  
  
  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
